


The darker side of nightmare

by harleyquinn25



Series: Nightmare for adults [1]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Men Crying, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn25/pseuds/harleyquinn25
Summary: Trigger warning: if your triggered by rape plz dont read this
Relationships: Dr. Finklestein/Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas)
Series: Nightmare for adults [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067759
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"You can make _other_ creations." Sally The Ragdoll pleaded. "I'm restless, I can't help it!" She added, her soft, sweet voice catching on the last word as tears of frustration pricked her eyelids. This was a conversation she'd had with her master, Dr. Finkelstein many times and it never ended in her favor. She looked up at the celling of the lab hoping that he didn't notice that she was about to cry because he was so fucked up that he got off on that kind of thing, but he must have because his manner suddenly changed.

"Its a phase my dear, it'll pass." He said in a more gentle but still condescending tone as he stretched out the black tread and cut it with his sharp teeth. "We need to be patient that's all." he added rubbing her little shoulder in what should've been a comforting gesture.

"But I don't want to _be_ patient!" Sally answered clenching her free hand into a fist as a big tear rolled down her cheek (one of many to be shed that night) and splashed onto the rough fabric of her patchwork dress, where it seeped into her cloth skin. Oh how she wished she could just make him understand. He didn't say anything but after pulling down the sleeve of her dress he gave her shoulder another rub which as much as she hated to admit it wasn't a completely unpleasant feeling. As she wiped the wetness from her cheek she noticed his cold hand hadn't left her shoulder, nor had he made a move to undo the straps that bond her to the table, both of which made her feel very uncomfortable. "Thank you very much for sewing my arm back on," She said as politely as she could in her growing discomfort. "now may I please go to bed, I'm very tired?"

"Oh no, no, no, dearie, not after what you did tonight." Finkelstein purred, finally taking his hand from her shoulder and removing his gloves and goggles. "You've been a _bad_ girl Sally, and _bad_ girls need to be _punished_."

_Oh god here comes another beating!_ Sally thought. _Well I should've expected this, best to get it over and done with quickly._ Truth be told by this point she was kinda used to being beat. She noticed that his now bare hand had moved to her swan-like neck and she braced herself for the slap or punch that was sure to come. But what happened next was far worse: the tiny hand slide down her neck and dipped into the front of her dress and into her bra to cup one of her breasts (one of only two parts of her body that were made of flesh) and she nearly fainted from fight. "No please, not this, not tonight!" She whimpered softly trying to get away from him, but the straps held her as fast as his grip.

"What was that love, I didn't hear you?" Her master asked, his cold fingers brushing against one blueish nipple.

"Please don't do this, not tonight, please let me go, I'm tired!" Sally begged, tears now running freely down her stitched cheeks, streaming her mascara. His hand left her dress and for just a second she thought he was taking pity on her. But that thought was dashed by a sharp pain in her head as he roughly grabbed her auburn hair and made her look at him.

" _You're_ tired, _you're_ tired, what about _me_ , I had to fucking wait up for you!" He snarled, his beady eyes flashing. "You selfish brat, you should've thought about that _before_ you made a fool of me and in pubic no less!"

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I promise!" Sally sobbed, shaking all over.

He let go of her hair and laughed as she rubbed her head with a trembling hand. "Now where have I heard that before, oh yeah, _every time_ you're caught, well fuck your words, fuck your promises they mean _nothing_!"

"Then beat me, starve me, lock me away, _anything_ but this!" The poor girl wept, she wasn't even sure why she was still talking, but she was just so frightened that she couldn't help herself.

He gave another cold laugh and looked at her lovely, tear-streaked face. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd be _begging_ me to do those things, but tempting as those ideas are I know they won't stick in your pretty little head.

As he spoke he reached out and moved her coppery mane away from her neck. "I'm going to make sure you remember this so you _don't_ do it again, be a good girl and _don't_ fight me and maybe I'll be gentle this time, but _fight_ me and I'll make sure it _hurts!_ "

Sally responded by turning away from him, unknowingly giving him access to her neck. She felt him press his ugly face into the crook of her neck and inhale deeply; she cringed at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin.

"You smell sweet love." he muttered and ran his cold, slimly tongue up the expense of her neck, making her shiver with revulsion. "And you taste sweet, too."

Sally felt anger boiling in her heart, making her forget her fear. "I hate you." She whispered, new tears welling in her black eyes.

"Speak up child, I'm an old man after all."

"I fucking _hate you!"_ Sally snarled whipping around to face him. No sooner had the words left her mouth then she was knocked onto her back by a slap that would've left a bruise if her skin had been real.

"You watch your fucking mouth little girl," He growled, "Remember, I can take it off as easily as I put it on!" He added, running two fingers over the stitches at the corners of her pretty red mouth.

He let her go and the poor doll crumpled on the table in a fit of sobs, burying her face in her hand. Anyone with a heart would've been moved by the sight, but Finkelstein was heartless, so her tears only annoyed him.

"Now look what you made me do, now the moods ruined." He put on a voice full of fake hurt. "I should be the one crying, not you, you hurt my feelings Sally, now say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry!" She choked between her sobs and he smiled in an oily way.

"Good girl." He waited for a minute, but she just kept crying. "Are you going to do that the whole time, I didn't even hit you that hard?" More sobs were his answer. "You know what? Fuck it. If you want to cry then cry, makes things easier for me." His hands found her tits again with no resistance this time and began rubbing gently. "Why must you make me hurt you like this?" "Do you think I like seeing you cry? Because I don't, it hurts me." He pinched a blue nipple, coxing a weak moan out of her.

_Such bullshit_. Sally thought, but her cheek still stung from his slap so she said nothing, but she couldn't hold back an aggravated moan as his skilled fingers pinched her nipples. _Why won't he just stop?_

"Cumbersome dress, I'd love to take it off, but I'd have to unstrap you to do that and then you'd try to run away again. No matter. I'll work around it this time, but next time, I'm stripping you naked first... that is unless you'd like to do it yourself."

Sally was on the verge of crying again, but this time she wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear. She wanted to slap his clammy hands away from her chest, but she knew if she tried her hands would be ripped off. His hands finally left her chest, but his mouth found her neck again and he nipped lightly with his shark-like teeth.

"We could've been so happy together, if only you'd married me when I asked and if you'd given yourself to me willingly and not made me take you by force." He paused and gave her a suspicious look. "Why did you refuse me?"

Sally felt fear tighten her chest. She'd never _forget_ that day, it was the day she'd met and fallen in love with Jack. She'd snuck out while her master was napping, because he was dumb enough to leave the front door open and found her way to the graveyard and distracted by the beauty around her had tripped over a gravestone and fallen on her face, only to be found by Jack. She felt very embarrassed, but he was very nice to her, helping her up and asking if she was alright, the minute she saw his handsome, boney face her heart was gone. They hadn't been able to talk much because she had to get back before Finkelstein knew she was gone, but after that she wanted no _other_ man but Jack. Then her happy thoughts were broken by her master.

"Hey! What the hell? I was talking to you, girl?"

"Oh! Sorry, I... I don't really _remember_ that day, it was a long time ago." She lied.

"Are you sure? Because you went quiet for a few moments, and you looked... _happy._ " He leaned in so they were eye to eye; he sneered up at her.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't sneak out that day?"

"H-h-h-h-how could I? The door was closed, I was in the house the whole time."

"Don't lie to me, you wretched girl. You _DID_ sneak out, didn't you?"

"I-I-I-I-I... Okay, yes! I did. But how did you figure it out?" Sally whimpered in defeat, tears filling her eyes again.

"Because there was dirt from the graveyard all over the front of your dress, you silly little bitch. Do you think I don't notice these things? I may be old, but I'm still as sharp as ever. I always pay attention." He glowered at her with eyes full of jealousy. "You met Jack that day didn't you?" In response Sally began to cry again, and filled with rage and jealously he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "You're in love with him aren't you?" He roared, shaking her harder.

"Yes, I'm in love with him, I've been love with him since that day!" Sally wailed. If her eyes had been real they would've been red and bloodshot from all the crying.

He let her go and she slumped her face into her hands sobbing brokenly.

"My god, child, that's all you know how to do is cry!" He spat. "You don't actually think he's in love with you, do you?" She was crying too hard to answer, but he already knew and laughed.

"What a joke! He's the king, for Christ's sake! He could have any woman in Halloween town, why would he ever want _you?_ _A ragged slave girl, a filthy ragdoll, a lowly peasant, a common whore!"_ No sooner had the last word left his mouth than a sharp pain knocked his head to the side, nearly knocking him out of his wheelchair. Clenching his burning cheek he turned and saw a sight he had never seen before.

Sally was sitting up as much as she could, her little red-nailed hand still raised, her tear filled black eyes now blazing with fury.

As he gawked at her in a mixture of shock and fright, she growled out three words in a voice made hoarse and ragged by crying. _"Unstrap me now!"_

Without even realizing what he was doing, he quickly undid the straps with shaking hands. Sally climbed off the table and stalked out of the lab slamming the door behind her.

Left alone with a bruise already blooming from _her_ slap, Finkelstein fell out of his wheelchair, fainting from shock and fright.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sally crept quietly downstairs, feeling like hell: she ached all over, her hand hurt from hitting him and her cheek still felt tender from his slap. Following her exit she'd retreated to her room and just like that her brave attitude had crumpled and she'd slumped down on her bed and cried herself to sleep, an hour ago she'd woke feeling tired, weak and sluggish, like she'd been drugged with her own sleeping potion. It had taken an hour to fix her disheveled appearance and in that time she realized weight of her act of self defense, she was going to be in serious trouble for slapping him, though even knowing that couldn't take away how good it felt to do it and to see him look at her with fear, it made the pain in her hand feel worth it. She moved softly down the ramp hoping to avoid him for as long as she could, but no sooner had her feet touched the ground then a familiar cold, gloved hand closed tightly over her wrist again, jerking her down to her knees, she looked at his furious face which now sported a livid bruise. "G-g- good morning" Sally stuttered, her voice still somewhat hoarse from all the crying last night.

"Is it, is it!" Finkelstein snarled, tightening his grip on her tiny wrist to the point of pain.

"Please let go, you're hurting me!" She whimpered, vainly trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"Good, you deserve to be hurt!" He jerked her closer so they were eye to eye again. "Look what you fucking did to me, you little bitch!"

Sally drew back, pressing her free hand to her lips to keep from laughing, her fear and pain turning to amusement at the sight of the bruise her slap had left.

"Oh, you think this is funny, don't you? He snapped finally letting go of her wrist, "How the hell am I going to explain this to people?"

"I don't know, say you fell down or something." Sally answered with a shrug, rubbing her wrist. _Great now another thing that hurts!_ She thought bitterly.

"Don't you back talk me, you little brat!"

"I wasn't back talking, I was answering your damn question!" She snapped, annoyed at being accused of something she didn't do. Before she could try to get up, he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her close again.

"Why don't you put that pretty mouth to good use and kiss me good morning?" He asked sweetly.

Just the thought nearly made Sally shudder with disgust. "No, thank you." she said as politely as she could muster. "Aww, my little girl's feeling shy today, huh?" he purred, tucking a bit of red hair behind her ear. "That's alright, I'll just kiss you instead!" Then he gave her a soft peck on the cheek and helped her stand up.

"Thanks." Then she walked to the window and looked out, wiping off her cheek and hoping he didn't notice. What she saw outside was puzzling : everyone was running around and looking distressed. _How odd, usually the day after Halloween everyone is still happy._ But before she could say anything her master broke through her thoughts.

"By the way, you look like shit!"

"I'm sure I do. I feel like it too, but what do you expect after last night?"

"Ah, yes, last night. We need to talk about that."

_Oh great, another lecture. Just what I need right now._ Sally thought, heaving a big sigh.

"You know, I could kill you for what you did," Finkelstein muttered, gingerly fingering his bruise, "I should kill you, but I won't because then who would do the chores?" "So just this once I'll give you another chance." "But heed my words, child. If you ever hit me again, I'll kill you without a second thought, do you understand?"

"I do." Sally said, still staring out the window. _What the hell is going on out there? Come to think of it, where's Jack? He's always out among the people._

"Let's just forget about last night and pretend it never happened."

"How can you say that? You _raped_ me, I could _never_ _forget_ that!" She yelled, turning around her pale cheeks flushed with anger.

"Because its not the first time its happened, after this long I'd think you'd be used to it, or at the very least learn not to piss me off."

Sally was fuming at this point. _Unbelievable, un-fucking- believable!_ She turned and started walking quickly down the hall, knowing she had to get away before she lost her temper and smacked him again.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To do my work. That's all I'm good for, isn't it?"

"I did _NOT_ say that!"

"You didn't have to. It's clear all you think I'm good for is sex and housework!"

"You wretched child! How dare you speak to me this way?!"

"I'm not a fucking child anymore, I'm an adult!" Sally screamed, whipping around, finally losing her temper, but thankfully she was too far away to do any damage.

"Well, you're acting like a child right now!"

"OH, MY GOD, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE, JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Sally growled, throwing her hands in the air. This sudden outburst left them both frozen in shock; he gawked at her with the same shocked look as last night, expect this time he didn't look scared, _she_ was the one who felt scared, but not of him, of _herself._ It was as if last night had awoken something within her: a long seething rage that had been kept buried for far too long. She almost wanted to apologize, but before she could even try he broke the silence.

"Alright. If that's what you want, then I will leave you alone. But first..." he moved down the hall towards her, "...I have some news to tell you."

"I don't to want hear it, I really need to leave." She knew she had to be alone until she calmed down.

"Oh, really..."

He stopped in front of her and Sally desperately hoped he wasn't looking at her décolletage (or what little could be seen though her dress) or she wasn't sure what would happen.

"Not even if it's about your _boyfriend?"_

Sally froze up again. If he had information about Jack, then she had to hear it.

"I knew that would get your attention. I saw you looking out the window while we were talking." Finkelstein smirked.

"What do you know about Jack?" Sally asked quizzingly.

"Oh, nothing much... just that he's missing."

"What!" Sally felt her heart speed up at the word _'missing'._

"Apparently, the mayor came to his house earlier to talk about next Halloween and was told that he hasn't been home all night."

_No wonder everyone is in a panic!_ Sally thought. Suddenly, this whole fight seemed silly and insignificant; the man of Sally's dreams was missing. "But how can that be? I saw him leave the graveyard and just assumed he went home."

"Nope, and they can't find Zero either so he must be with him." Finkelstein paused and gave her a curious look. "You say you were there. Do you have any idea where he's gone?"

Sally felt like she couldn't breath, her heart pounded in her chest as she was thrown into a panic. "No, I don't. I can't believe this is happening. What if this is … oh my god!" Pressing her hand to her mouth, Sally whipped around and ran into the living room with tears swelling in her eyes.

Finkelstein laughed cruelly. "I think she took that rather well." Then he turned and headed back down the hallway, feeling quite pleased with himself.

A few minutes later, Sally sat in a chair by the window, staring out again with a feather duster cradled in her lap. Big, hot tears were cascading over her cheeks and pearling on the feathers of the duster. She'd tried to dust the living room, but the news had left her so shaken she couldn't stand up and had to sit down. She hugged herself tightly but it didn't make her feel any better, because her worry was mixed with a very strong sense of remorse. _What if this is partly my fault?_ she mused, her small shoulders shaking with sobs. _I was there the whole time, maybe I could've stopped him. If only I'd talked to him when I had the chance instead of hiding like a coward. If only I'd told him I know how he feels then maybe I could've helped him and saved everyone all this grief! Oh, if he's never found I'll never be able to forgive myself!_

"Hey!"

The cry startled her so much she fell out of the chair, landing in a tangle of long limbs and feathers. "God, you scared me!"

"What the hell were you doing, besides falling on the floor like a klutz?" Her master demanded, coming into the room.

"N-nothing." Sally sniffled, wiping her tears with the hem of her dress and hoping he couldn't tell that she'd been crying.

"Yeah, I can see that. You're supposed to be cleaning, not daydreaming!"

"I wasn't daydreaming, I was just taking a break." She lied, getting to her feet and shaking the wetness off the duster, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Oh, so in other words, you were slacking off?" he moved near her and swiped a gloved finger over the arm of the chair. "This chair is filthy! Did you even start cleaning?"

Caught in her lie, Sally decided to come clean. "No, I didn't. I tried to dust the windowsill, but I felt so shaky, I had to sit down." As she spoke she turned away and began dusting the still.

"Shaky, are you _sick?"_ He asked, grabbing her free hand and turning her to face him.

In spite of her misery, Sally almost laughed at his question. _I 'm a doll, I can't get sick. Well unless being heartsick counts._ "No, I don't feel sick." She was about to pull her hand away when she noticed the concerned, almost fatherly look he was giving her and that his grip on her hand was gentle again. For some reason she wanted to be honest with him. "I'm just, _worried."_ She admitted shyly.

His expression softened into something almost like pity, "About Jack?" She nodded. With a knowing smile, he gave her hand a consoling pat and then let her go.

Sally turned back to the sill and finished dusting, oddly enough feeling a bit better. _I wonder if this is what it's like to have a real father. A good one._ she thought moving to dust the chair that she'd been sitting on. _It's not filthy, he's just being a drama king... like always._

"Everyone in towns worried about him, sweetling. What makes you any different?"

Just like that the panic returned, and even though she knew she should keep her mouth shut, she just couldn't. "Because I think this is partly my fault!"

"Your fault? How in the world can this be _your_ fault?"

"Because I was there the whole time and heard every single word he said! He's bored, lonely, and unhappy! I know how that feels, I'm that way every fucking day! I should've talked to him when I had the chance instead of sulking in the shadows like a coward! Maybe I could've helped him and none of this would've fucking happened!" A sob broke past her lips and a big tear trickled down her cheek and dripped onto the chair.

"Oh god, not the tears again! I thought I made you tougher than that! And don't cry on the furniture, you're going to leave a stain!"

Sally quickly wiped off the chair with the duster, then wiped her cheek, moving away from him to dust the fireplace.

"I'm really getting sick of you crying all the time. It's so unbecoming." Finklestein muttered in annoyance. "Try to be a little more dignified."

"Unbecoming, dignified? I can't help it if I'm emotional. If you didn't want me to have feelings, then you shouldn't have given me a heart in the first place!" Sally shot back, feeling offended.

"That's a good point! I'll keep that in mind." Finklestein grinned a malicious grin which made Sally tense up.

_Uh oh._ She thought, remaining silent, but then another statement slipped past her lips before she could stop herself.

"And anyway, it was your news that made me cry in the first place!" She added, moving to the bookshelves, wishing she hadn't said it.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know it would send you into a hissy fit? I just thought you had a right to know, but apparently I can't tell you shit anymore!" He grumbled, folding his skinny arms over his chest in a sulky manner.

Sally groaned and rolled her eyes, feeling her body tense up again. _I don't know how much more of this I can take, maybe if I just ignore him, he'll go away!_ But no sooner had that thought entered her head, then he spoke again.

"I bet if it was _me_ who went missing you wouldn't be sitting around crying, you'd be _happy_ I know you would, after all you're _bored, lonely and unhappy_ here!"

_Oh, shit I did say that!_ she thought, but this time remained silent.

"You're a coldhearted, ungrateful, little cunt! I've been everything to you: a father, a lover, a husband if you'd let me! I made you the most beautiful girl in town and the smartest too, hell I made you the perfect women! But apparently that's not good enough! You made that clear last night! You picked _him_ over _me,_ he doesn't even know you exist while I love you more then anything in the world and I thought you loved me too, but I guess I was _wrong!"_ His voice caught on the last word and he gave an injured sniff.

_Is this really happening?_ Sally wondered, as she peeked over her shoulder she saw her master bury his face in his hands and begin to sob, making her drop the feather duster in shock. The room was dead quite expect for her heavy breathing and the broken sound of his sobs, she was frozen in shock, not knowing what to do or even say. This was more frightening then his rage; at least that she knew how to handle, but this? ...This had never happened before. As much as she hated him, she hated hurting peoples feelings even more and knew she'd have to try to comfort him, but before she could think of something to say or do, she realized what was going on. _Of course, he's faking, I should've known, he wouldn't actually cry after chiding me for doing it, but he knows I hate to see anyone upset, oh he can be very clever when he tries!_ She picked up the duster and finished the shelves, then moved to the sofa all the while staying silent and trying not to look at him.

After being ignored for a few minutes, Finkelstein stopped crying and uncovered his face, which was still dry, confirming Sally's suspicions that he'd been faking. "Wow. No hug, no words of comfort, nothing? I was wrong, you're not merely coldhearted... You're fucking heartless!" He made a big show of taking off his goggles and wiping his eyes, which were also dry.

_No, I'm just not stupid enough to fall under your sway._ Sally thought with a hint of smugness, dusting the couch.

"Oh, I see. You're not going to talk to me at all now. Are you still holding a grudge about last night? Because you brought that on yourself!"

Her hand tightened on the duster. _No, this is what he wants. He's trying to make me angry, I can't give in._ She took a deep breath and swallowed her anger.

"You know what? Fine. If you want to be a baby and give me the silent treatment, then go ahead. I give up trying to talk to you, it's a fucking waste of time! Give it an hour and you'll be sick of the silence!" He put his goggles back on and wheeled towards the doorway. "Finish cleaning and then make me some soup! Oh, and if I ever catch you crying again when you're supposed to be doing your work, I'll give you something to fucking cry about!" And with that he left the room.

Sally flopped down on the couch with a huge sigh of relief, dropping the duster next to her. "Oh, thank goodness he's gone! After all that, I really need a break. I can't live here anymore, he's suffocating me! I need to leave for good! I'd rather live on the streets then in this toxic household any longer!" I need to be out there helping to look for Jack, not stuck here playing housemaid. But how am I going to get away? I can't drug his tea again, I've already done that three times this month and he's finally caught on. What to do?" Then she got an idea. "The soup, of course! I haven't drugged his food in a while, not since last year I believe. I picked more nightshade last night, so I should be all set." Now with a new plan, she picked up the feather duster, shot up, and finished dusting the living room before heading downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Sally stood at the window of her little kitchen wearing her little apron, a wooden spoon clutched in her right hand. The town alarm blaring in her ears. She'd been worried and stressed before, (you don't live with someone like him without feeling that way) but never like this. She had a pounding headache and in spite of the cool breeze blowing though the glassless window, the small room felt hot and stuffy. _Is this what it feels like to be sick?_ She wondered, massaging her forehead with her free hand. _Because if so, I'm glad I'm not human!_ There was no sign of Jack all morning and she was beginning to think he was gone forever. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again, but knew she couldn't have another breakdown because Finkelstein was right above her and if he caught her crying again, she knew she'd be in for another beating. Sniffling softly, she dried her eyes on her apron.

_I have to get back to work. I just have to endure this for a bit longer and then with any luck, I'll never have to see him or this wretched place again._  
Taking a deep breath, she tore herself away from the window and crept to the cabinet. As she opened it and scanned the contents, a dark thought crossed her mind. _If only I could get my hands on some real poison instead of this weak shit, then I could be rid of him once and for all... No, I'm no murderer! As much as I hate him, I could never kill him because that would make me no better then him!_ Shaking away those dark thoughts, she took the jar of nightshade out and closed the door. As she looked down at the jar, a mischievous smile crossed her red lips and she gave a little nod. She walked back to the cauldron and while stirring the soup, she dumped in the nightshade, only to draw back from the bitter scent. Christ, I'll never get used to that smell! she thought, the scent making her head pound even more. She spotted a little jar on the shelf behind the cauldron and smiled. "Frog's breath will overpower any odor!" she muttered, grabbing the jar and unscrewing the top. Holding her breath, she added it to the soup, but the scent overpowered her and she broke into a fit of coughing. "Bitter!" she choked, stumbling backwards. Her head spinning, she grabbed on to the counter of the cabinet to keep from fainting. "Worms wart! Where's that worms wart?!" she gasped, flinging open the cabinet and throwing out bottles trying to find the right ingredient, struggling to see though her watering eyes. After a moment, she found it and the dizziness faded.

"Sally! That soup ready yet?" Her master called impatiently.

Quickly Sally poured in the worms wart, instantly masking the scent. "Coming!" She called cheerfully, smiling again.

"Oh good, you're talking to me again. I knew you'd get tired of the silence." He added, sounding pleased.

She ladled some soup into a bowl and headed upstairs. "Lunch!" she sang, setting it down on the table.

"Ah, what's that?" He took a quick sniff and smiled. "Worms wart, mmmm!"

Sally nodded, and knelt down next to him, still smiling. _So far, so good._ she thought.

"And, frogs breath?" He snarled, glaring at her.

Sally got to her feet and backed away, her smile fading.

"What's wrong? I-I thought you liked frogs breath." She stuttered, wringing her hands, biting her lip, and hoping he couldn't hear her heart pounding.

"Nothings more suspicious then frogs breath!" He growled, looking into her fearful eyes. "I know you're _up_ to _something._ I can hear your heart pounding." He shoved the bowl towards her, then dipped the spoon into the soup and held it out to her. "Until _you_ taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful."

Panicking, Sally knocked the spoon from his hand. "I'm not hungry. Oops!" Then she bent down as if to pick it up.

Annoyed at her stubbornness, Finkelstein lapsed into another self pitying rant: "You want me to starve, an old man like me who hardly has strength as it is..."

As he went on, Sally pushed the real spoon under the table, then reached into her sock and pulled out the slotted spoon she'd grabbed earlier, rolling her eyes at his statements. _Oh trust me I'd LOVE to let you starve, but I can't because unlike you, I have a conscience._ The thought made her smile again and she straightened up just as he finished his rant.

"Me, to whom you owe your very _life!_ " He finished with a growl.

She gave a little laugh, "Oh, don't be silly." She picked up the bowl and used the trick spoon, letting the poisoned concoction slip back in the bowl. "Mmm, see? Scrumptious!" She said, setting the bowl back down.

Like an idiot, Finkelstein grabbed the bowl and starting gulping down every drop of the soup. Sally watched him with clasped hands and a big smile on her beautiful face, patiently waiting for the results. Suddenly she heard the sound of a dog barking; it was Zero! But that can only mean... suddenly not caring about the results anymore, she flew to the window, almost tripping in her haste, and what she saw nearly made her swoon with relief and happiness. Jack had returned driving a very odd looking car and wearing goggles. Tears of joy rushed down Sally's cheeks and she had to press her hands over her mouth to muffle her sobs, lest her master hear her. She wanted to check to see if he was sleeping, but she was afraid that if she took her eyes off of Jack, he might disappear again. She leaned out the window and strained to hear what was being said.

"Where in the world have you been?!" The mayor demanded. Sally was shocked that he could sound so angry; right now, all she wanted to do was run into Jack's boney arms and give him a big kiss.

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it!" Jack answered; his smooth sexy voice felt so soothing, taking away all her pain.

"When?" The mayor asked.

"Immediately!" Jack demanded. Then he drove off and Sally was finally able to turn away from the window.

Finkelstein was sound asleep at the table next to the overturned bowl. Wiping her wet face with her apron, Sally left the room and fetched a blanket. When she came back, she gently laid it over Finkelstein, patting his head, took off her apron, and snuck out. Outside she breathed in the cool, fresh air and started running happily towards town hall, her long red hair flying behind her like a flag, leaving her old home and master behind.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to VioletRose13-Art for helping me write this


End file.
